


Short SPN Fic #6

by motw



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Monster of the Week, motw, not supposed to do that with the dishes, podcast jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23332507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motw/pseuds/motw
Summary: Sometimes I send my buddy super short SPN "jokes"
Kudos: 12





	Short SPN Fic #6

"It's your turn to fuck the dishes." 

"Dean, no one says fuck the dishes. You just do the dishes." 

"Maybe you do the dishes, Sammy. I fuck 'em."


End file.
